Legend of 3
by Twilinkzem
Summary: First three chapters is the life of the three before their games. Twilight princess, Ocarina of time, and Skyward Sword Link in one. All come together in chapter 4. What happens when Twilight princess Link and Ocarina of Time Link find themselves back in time to Skyward Sword Link's time. Ghirahim finds out about the new comers, one of them gives off the same light as Zelda. Who?
1. Chapter 1: Hero of Light

I hope you enjoy this updated version of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Twilight princess Child

A twenty year old child ran into the house.

"Is the baby here." He asked. He's been looking forward to seeing the child for a long time. It's not every day you get a niece or nephew.

"Calm down Rusl, yes, the baby came just a little bit ago. It's a baby boy." The mother said. She was holding him in a blanket. He was asleep. He looked pretty healthy. What was strange was the birthmark on his hand. Three small triangles put together into one larger triangle.

"A baby boy!" Rusl asked. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes. Any word from my husband?" The mother asked. She sent a letter a week ago saying it's almost time. She hoped he'd be here by now.

"No, he may not come in a while." Rusl said.

"Oh, I understand." She was obviously disappointed. Another girl the same age as Rusl walks in.

"Has the baby been born?" The girl asked. She looked down to the baby. "Aw, he's so cute. What's his name?" She asked.

"We decided to name him Link if he were a boy. Named after his great grandfather." The mother said. The girl was a bit apprehensive.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I heard that every child named Link was doomed to lose his parents and get stuck in the center of fate's web." The girl said. She heard the stories about the Hero of Time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of a better name for him." A really tall man with deep blue eyes walked into the house. The mother smiled when she saw him. "Welcome home dear. I thought you weren't going to come in time."

"I made my journey back as soon as I got your letter." The mother was relieved and happy that her husband was home. "How's the baby?"

"Link is a healthy little infant." The mother said.

"So it's a boy?" The man asked.

"You guessed it." The father was happy to have a son. It was a dream of his to have a son.

* * *

A few months passed. The mother was playing with Link. Link's hair was growing a bit. It was light blond now, but it was going to get darker as time went on. The father was cleaning and sharpening his sword.

"One day, when he's old enough, I'm going to teach him how to fight with a sword. You never know what could happen in this town."

"Are you sure you want to teach him the way of the sword? How will you know when he's ready?"

"I'll know. Trust me. It's only right that it's the father who teaches their child the way of the sword. I'll know when he's ready."

* * *

A few more months passed. The mother was cleaning and the father was in the kitchen until a fire started.

"We need to get out of here. There's a fire." The father shouted

"I'll go get Link." The mother ran up the stairs. She made it to Link's cradle. He was crying loudly. "Shh, shh, it's ok, everything will be ok." She picked Link up just as the smoke was getting low enough for it to be inhaled. She started inhaling it. She tried not to, but she was only focused on getting her son out alive. She ran down the stairs, trying not to trip. She looked around for her husband. "Kile!?" She yelled for her husband. She didn't see him anywhere. She eventually spotted him, there was a support beam on top of him and it crushed him. "Kile!" She knew there was nothing she could do with a baby in her hands. He was still crying. Though he started growing quieter. She had to get out. She started running to the door, her vision was starting to blur. She tripped and fell, but couldn't get back up. Her vision started to darken and her little baby's cries were getting quieter and quieter, until everything turned silent and dark.

* * *

Outside.

"What's going on?" The girl from a few months ago asked, her name was Uli. She and her future husband were standing outside their house. They ran to the house that was burning.

"A fire started in the house. I'm going in to see if there are any survivors. I might be able to save them." Rusl said.

"No, I don't want to lose you." He ran inside anyway. "Wait, Rusl!" Rusl found the mother instantly. She wasn't breathing and neither was the child she held. He started to tear up. Fado soon was in. He was only 12.

"Fado, you get out of here." Rusl yelled over the loud noise of the flames.

"No, I want to help." Fado insisted.

"Ok, you get the mother out if you can." He nodded. Rusl ran to the kitchen and found the father on the ground with the support beam on him. "No, my brother." He started to cry, it was bad enough that he lost his sister in law, but now his brother. He got the support beam up and lifted him up onto his back. He managed to get out. Fado had already gotten the mother and child out.

"Any survivors?" Uli asked.

"No, I think they're all gone." Rusl said.

"No, that's not possible. Why?" Uli was starting to tear up.

"We'll have a funeral for them. They can go to Kakariko graveyard. The mayor has a friend there who can bury them." Rusl said.

"But, our mayor is getting on in his years, you know how old he is."

"I know, but what choice do we have." Rusl was trying not to cry. He loved them so much, he couldn't stand it.

"You're right. Why did this have to happen, to them no less?" There was a small coughing noise. They turned around to see Fado picking up the small child. Shock was written all over his face.

"Link's alive." Fado said.

"What?" Uli ran over to Fado and took the infant from his hands. "He's right, Rusl. Link's alive. I can feel his heart beat." Uli said. She hugged him tight. She was so relieved.

"At least I have one family member left." Rusl said, he was starting to tear up again. He was a bit happy that his nephew was at least alive. Though he did just lose his brother and sister in-law. At least he still had Link.

"What's going on here?" The mayor came toward them along with his son, who was 25 and holding his baby girl. His name was Bo and he was going to be the next mayor once his father passed. He saw the house and the bodies of the parents.

"What happened here?" The future mayor asked.

"The house caught fire. Fado and I got them out. We thought them all to be dead, but only the infant survived." Rusl explained.

"Only the infant?" The mayor asked.

"Yes. He's the only one who lived." Rusl said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rusl. As brother of Kile, it is your responsibility to look after your nephew. Until he's of age to live by himself." The mayor said.

"Of course." He was looking down at the couple.

"Such a sad thing when people die young. Let's get them to Kakariko. There, Renado can have them buried." The mayor said.

"Dad, are you sure you should be going in your condition? You've been coughing a lot." Bo asked.

"I'll be fine, Bo. Now, let's get them there."

A few days passed and there was a funeral for Link's parents. While there, Renado sensed something about the young child, Link. He could sense a great adventure was in store for the young boy.

* * *

A few years passed, Link is able to walk and speak. He was three years old and still had light blond hair, but it was starting to turn darker. Rusl was training somewhere and Uli was hanging clothes while humming a little song. Link was playing with some toys that Rusl had got for him last time he was in Hyrule Market. A weird creature came up to Link.

"Funny thingy." The little Link said. Uli turned around and saw a bokoblin. Usually they stay in the forest. Uli started running to him, but the bokoblin threw a dagger and hit her leg.

"Rusl!" She tried getting up. The bokoblin lifted it's machete and was about to kill the helpless toddler when Rusl came and chopped off it's head just in time. Both were relieved that the boy was safe. Rusl then ran to Uli.

"Are you ok?" Rusl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is Link ok?" Uli asked.

"Yes, he looks a bit shaken, but other than that, he's fine." He picked up his wife and carried her inside.

"Don't leave him out there by himself for too long." Rusl nodded, setting her on the couch and went back outside. Link was nowhere to be found.

"Link?" Rusl looked around and saw him playing in the distance with his friend Ilia. They were running around and having fun. Splashing eachother in the water of the small pool in front of the house. Rusl sighed with relief.

* * *

A few more years passed and a baby girl was born in the village. She was the daughter of Sera, the store owner, her name was Beth. Link was only five, but he was willing to help. He would love to help the people of the village. People were surprised that he liked to help so much. He and Fado would work together to help Fado's dad get the goats into the stables. Though, Uli thought it was a bit dangerous. What if the goat turned on them and attacked?

* * *

Another two years later, Link was seven by this point. There were now two more children. Colin and Talo. Colin was born last spring, while Talo was born last summer. It was a cool Autumn day. Ilia and Link are playing by a stream, splashing eachother and laughing. Having so much fun. Then, Ilia noticed a small red horse making its way into the village.

"Look, over there." Ilia said. She was pointing behind them. Link turned around and saw the horse. Just then, the horse came running to him and stopped right in front of him. It was a small little pony. "Aw, what a cute horsey." Ilia said. Link started petting it. "She acts like she knows you."

"I've never seen this horse in my life, but I'm willing to keep her." He continued scratching her ear. She seemed to enjoy that. "What do you think of the name Epona? You like it?" She whinnied.

"Epona sounds pretty, what made you think of it?" Ilia asked.

"The name just came to me." He didn't understand why the name just popped into his head, though he was glad it did. He thinks the name suits her.

"Link! Dinner!" He heard Uli shout.

"Ok." He shouted back. "I'll see you later Ilia." He said with a bright smile.

"See you later." Ilia said. Link led Epona over to the house.

"Where'd that horse come from?" Uli asked.

"She came up to me while Ilia and I were by the stream. Can I keep her?" Link asked.

"We will ask the mayor. He will decide, ok?" Uli said.

"Ok, I understand." He was a little disappointed. What if he couldn't keep her?

"For now, tie her to the rail." Link nodded and tied Epona to the rail with a rope. He went in for dinner. Rusl came in a few minutes later.

"Dear, why is there a horse tied to the house?" Rusl asked.

"Link found the horse by the stream and wanted to keep it. I told him we will tell the mayor and he will decide what to do with it." Uli said. She was a bit worried too. What if it wasn't tamed?

"She's not an it, she has a gender." Link said. They looked over to him. He was feeding little baby Colin some mashed pumpkins.

"As you probably can guess, Link is upset. He doesn't want a chance of losing the horse." Uli said.

"That is apparent, isn't it?" Rusl agreed. "I don't know, maybe it would be ok to have a horse in the village." Rusl said.

"I don't think so. We have more little kids running around than before." Uli pointed out.

"True." Rusl and Uli sat down for dinner. After dinner, they invited the mayor over to talk about the horse. He decided that it has to leave. It could possibly hurt somebody. So, Link untied Epona from the banister and walked toward the woods. They were in the area that would have his future home.

"Go on, Epona. Go. You're free. You can't stay here." Link said. Epona nudged his head. He gave her a hug around her neck. He stopped hugging her. "Go now." He tried pushing her to the exit, trying not to cry. He felt a strange connection with the foal. How could he get rid of her? The connection was so strong. They knew eachother somehow. "I can't do it. I can't get rid of you Epona. You seem like a great horse. I can't. What am I going to do?" Epona looked over to the forest and then nudged her head into Link's chest, making him fall backward. An arrow came, right where he had been standing not a second later. He got up. A bulblin, it shot the arrow. Epona gestured for him to get on her back. He got on. She started riding toward the bulblin and Link grabbed a branch off a tree. He threw it at the bulblin and it ran off. "Yea! Great teamwork, Epona." She whinnied. They headed back to the village and met up with Rusl. He was on his way to check on Link because he was taking a while. "I know I was supposed to get rid of her, but I can't. We share a strong connection, and she just saved my life."

"She saved you?" Rusl asked.

"Yes." Link explained the whole story. "I can't abandon her, not after what she's done for me."

"Then, I guess we need to talk with the mayor. Let's all go home." Link nodded and followed Rusl home. Link rode on Epona as they walked. He made a grass whistle and it sounded like a song, Epona loved it. By the time they made it to the house, it was sunset.

"What's going on?" Uli asked.

"According to Link, the little foal saved his life. Link does not want to get rid of her. I think she'll be fine." Rusl explained.

"I promise, I'll take care of her." Link said. He was still riding on Epona

"Ok, let's talk to the mayor and see what he decides." Uli said. They went to talk to the mayor again. They told him the story.

"Alright. Under one condition, once you are old enough to live on your own, that's when you can take her in. In the meantime, she will stay at the ranch, where you will take care of her." Mayor Bo said.

"Thank you so much." Link said gratefully

"No problem." Mayor Bo said.

"That sounds reasonable. Go ahead and get going." Rusl said.

"Right." Link rode Epona up to the ranch, explaining to Fado what he was told. They found a nice place for her in the stable.

* * *

A few months later, Rusl and Fado built a house for Link, as a birthday present. It was a surprise. Mayor Bo felt he was old enough and responsible enough to have a place of his own as well. It took a few weeks, but it was finished, just in time for Link's birthday. They led him over to the place with his eyes covered.

"Rusl, please tell me, what's the surprise." Link said. Rusl had his eyes covered.

"You have to wait." They made it there in no time. He uncovered Link's eyes and he stared in amazement of the place.

"It's huge!" Link said in awe.

"It's yours." Rusl said.

"Mine?" Link said. He didn't quite believe it was his.

"Yes. Fado and I built it. It is just for you." Rusl explained.

"That's so cool."

"Go on and check it out." Link ran over to the ladder and climbed up. He opened the door and looked around, there was a nice sized kitchen, a table, a basement even. He went over to the basement, but couldn't see anything so he decided not to go over there. He went over to the ladder and went up to the second platform, there was a bookcase there. Then another platform. He climbed up that and it had a large window looking out to the front yard. Rusl was standing there looking up at him smiling. "How is it?"

"It's awesome." Link said. He felt like he was in a dream.

"Glad you like it." Link ran back down then jumped off the top platform

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"It's for your birthday. I hope you spend many happy years here."

"I definitely will. Thank you." After this, they went and got Epona. Link spent 9 years in his new home, then, there was the time of the Twilight. We should all know that story.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.

See ya,

Zem :D


	2. Chapter 2: Hero chosen by the Goddess

Welcome to the second chapter of Legend of Three. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Skyward beginnings

A little baby was seen scribbling on a wall will his hands and face covered in ink. Even his clothes were covered in ink.

"Oh, Link, no." A mother picked up her baby. "You do not play with ink." She carried him over to a bathroom to clean him up and put him in some new clothes. She picked him up and put him in his bassinet to keep him somewhere while she cleaned up the wall. While she was distracted, the little baby managed to get out of his bassinet and crawl over to his mom who was cleaning still.

"Ga!" She turned and saw Link staring up at her with a big smile on his face.

"How in the…" She was lost in how he got out of his room. Link grabbed the ink bottle again, but she pulled it away from him. "No more ink for you."

"Ba." The little Link said.

"This is not a bottle." The mother said.

"Ba."

"This is not a bottle."

"Ba." She shook her head.

"No." She walked away from him to put the ink bottle back on the desk.

"Mo." He grabbed the bucket of water and looked inside of it. It tipped over and it splashed soapy water everywhere. The mom walked in and saw the mess.

"Oh Link." She picked him up and took him to give him a bath because it was dirty soap water. It had splashed everywhere and got him and the floor all wet. After she was done cleaning him up, she set him back down in his bassinet to clean up the water mess. He, once again, climbed out and crawled to the dresser and started to climb it. The mother turned and saw him on the dresser. "Ba." She ran to get him off the dresser before he fell.

"I can't turn my back on you, can I?" She asked.

"Mo." She carried him outside. She then stared up in the sky.

"Your father sure is taking his time." An orange Loftwing was headed toward them. "Oh, there he is. Look at the pretty bird, Link." The little baby was laughing and trying to grab for the bird. A man landed on the ground in front of them. He had pretty blue eyes and sandy blond hair. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, the place was extreamly busy. But I got the soup." The father said. He had two bottles in his hands. They went inside the house and into the kitchen. The mother held her baby to her side. She wasn't letting him out of her sight. Right now he was leaning back so he'd be upside down. His bangs were drooping down and he looked at his dad.

"I don't know, do you think it's safe for Link to eat this?"

"I don't think we should chance it. Last, I want is for our son to get sick. Those seasonings are not very weak. He may not even like it anyway." The man said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Here, take your son, and I will pour the soup." Kenteña, the mother, handed the little smiling child to his father.

"What do you mean my son? He's yours too." The father said.

"I know. But I caught him painting on the wall before you came. He also climbed up the dresser somehow." She poured bowls of soup for themselves and mashed up some veggies for Link. "Hmm, this soup has so many seasonings." Kenteña said.

"Yea, you can tell its pumpkin though. It has a weird taste to it. It doesn't taste how it did last time I had it."

"It's still good though."

"Yea." Kenteña took a break from her soup to help Link with his mashed veggies. Though he had his bowl of mashed veggies on his head.

"Ba."

"Looks like he needs another bath."

After they were done eating, Kenteña got up and took care of the bowls. The father picked Link up out of his highchair. The little baby yawned wide, showing his, starting to grow, teeth. "Looks like someone's tired." (There will be initials, M for mother, F for Father, L for Link.)

"Mo." Link said.

"Mo?" The man asked.

"Mo." L

"Hey, hon?" F

"Yes?" Kenteña said.

"Would "mo" be considered a word?" F

"Only if it's a name." M

"Oh." F. Kenteña walked in.

"Why?" M

"Link just said mo. I think he meant to say no." F

"That silly. He said that earlier too. After his bath, he probably should be put to bed." M

"Mo!" Link said. The parents laughed at his antics. They carried him to the little tub and cleaned the mashed veggie's off his head and laid him down in the bassinet. He fell asleep quickly.

"It's amazing how much trouble just one little baby can cause." F

"He must get that from you. I was a fit thrower when I was little." M

"As my mother said, I was a mischief maker. That's why she put the mother's curse on you. It's late, we better get to bed." F

"True." M. The two went to bed shortly after.

* * *

The next day. (C-Clea. G-Gaepora.)

"Hmm, I wonder why I haven't seen them at all today." Clea asked.

"What did you say Clea?" Gaepora asked his wife. She was cradling her baby in her arms. She was scarcely older than Link and her name was Zelda.

**(I randomly thought of a name for Zelda's mother.) **

"You know, that family that just had a baby after us? I haven't seen them all day, Gaepora. Usually they're out by now." She pointed out.

"I bet they'd understand if you went and checked on them." G

"I think I'll do that." C. Clea set little Zelda in her bassinet and left to go check. Unlike Link, Zelda stayed put. She knocked first and when there was no reply, she went in. She saw the parents lying in bed, appearing to be asleep. But when you looked at them closely, you could see the color has left their faces. "Kenteña?" She shook the woman's arm. No reaction. "Come on Kenteña, if this is a prank it's not funny." She ran out of the house and ran back home. "Gaepora, something's happened. I tried to wake them up or make them at least move and they won't wake up." Gaepora followed his wife to the house. Gaepora put a finger to both of their necks and felt no pulse.

"I-I think they're dead." G

"How did this happen?" C

"What about the infant?" G

"I'll go check." C. She ran into Link's bassinet and picked him up. He still had a heart beat, but was still sound asleep. "Link, wake up." She started trying to shake the baby awake. He opened his eyes. He still looked tired. "Thank goodness you're with us." She carried him to Gaepora. "The baby is ok."

"Ok, so that means there were no poison fumes in the house. What could have caused this?" G

* * *

A few days later, the parents were buried in the graveyard by the shed. A couple took him in who had a son around his age and a daughter who was 8 named Meeshe. They had a son named Fledge. (PM-Pipit's mother. P-Pipit. FF-Fledge's Father. FM-Fledge's Mother.)

Link and Fledge were playing with toys on the carpet. Fledge's parents went to get dinner before it was too dark. Meeshe was watching the two infants, though she wasn't doing a good job because Link was crawling to a window. He climbed up onto a desk and reached for the window. Fledge was watching him, but was scared to say anything. Link fell out the window and into a bush with a laugh. He crawled out of the bush and started to crawl to the graveyard. Once there, he crawled to a grave and sat in front of it.

"Ga." L. On the grave, it read: Kenteña. A loving person to all she met. "Ma." Link started to cry. It was one of the rare times he cried. A lady, who had her little son, Pipit, holding her hand, walked up to the distressed infant. She momentarily let go of her son's hand to pick Link up. "Mo!" He tried reaching to the grave. "Ma!"

"Shh, it's ok, Link, shh." Pipit's mother said. She tried comforting him. Pipit walked/ waddled over to his mother.

"Mama, what matter wit Wink?" Pipit asked.

"I'm not sure, Pipit. Everything's ok, Link." PM

"Ma." The little infant said.

"I tink e want is mama. Wayw is is mama, mama?" P

"Something happened to his mama and Papa that we don't know what. But they're gone now." PM

"Mo, ma." Link said.

"Come on, Pipit. Let's get him back." PM

"Otay." P. He followed behind his mother like a little duckling. Link still had tears running down his cheeks but he stopped crying loudly. He was looking over the woman's shoulder at the graveyard.

"mama." They soon made it back to Fledge's house where the parents were home.

"I found him at the graveyard. He was in front of Kenteña's grave, crying. I thought I'd bring him back." PM

"Thank you. We were about to go and look for him everywhere." FM

"No problem. I don't know how he escaped." PM

"We were just wondering that ourselves. Thank you so much for bringing him home." FM

"Don't mention it, dear." PM

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" FM

"No, I've my own dinner cooking. Thanks for the offer." PM

"Ok, then. See ya." FM

"Bye." She gave them her usual smile and handed Link over to them. She took Pipit's hand and walked back to her house. The couple shut the door and set Link down on the carpet with Fledge.

"Weba?" Fledge seemed to ask, 'what's wrong' in baby talk. Link sniffled.

"Mama." Link answered back.

"Mmma-ma?" Fledge asked.

"Mama." The mother of Fledge turned around.

"Mmma…ma."

"gah."

"Ohwee." Fledge hugged Link to give him comfort.

"I think Link and Fledge said their first word." FF

"I heard them too." FM

"They're so adorable. We should eat. I think the seasoning will be too strong for the two little ones. Do you think Meeshe will be alright?" FF

"I think she'll be fine." FM

"Ok." FF. The lady poured some pumpkin soup into three bowls. Meeshe and the parents ate soup while the two infants ate some mashed vegetables. Link kept staring curiously at the bowl of soup. "I think he wants to try some."

"I don't think a little would hurt him." FM. The lady got up, got a new spoon and sat down. She scooped some up in the spoon and fed it to Link. "That's all you're getting. Want to try some too, Fledge?"

"Mo." Fledge answered.

"You sure?" FM.

"Mo." Fledge answered again.

"Ok." After dinner, the two infants were put in their bassinets while the others went to bed as well.

* * *

The next morning. (ME-Meeshe. G-Gaepora.)

The little daughter woke up. She felt terrible. She got up, despite that and checked to see if her parents were awake. They weren't, they were still asleep.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's morning time. Get up." Meeshe said. She tried waking them up, but they wouldn't wake. "Mommy, Daddy." They still wouldn't wake, no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't wake up. She ran out of the house. "Someone help me!" Nobody came out of their houses. "Please, I need help!" That's when someone did come out of their house, Gaepora.

"Meeshe, what's the matter?" Gaepora asked.

"Headmaster, it's my parents, they won't wake up, no matter what I try. Come quick." ME. He nodded and followed the little girl to her house. They made it in and Gaepora went over to the couple's bed. He checked their pulses, nothing.

"Meeshe, where's your little brother?" G

"He's still asleep. So is Link. Are my parents ok?" Meeshe asked. She was starting to cry. Gaepora got up and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

"I'm sorry, Meeshe, but, I'm afraid, you're parents won't be waking up. They've passed on." Gaepora said. Meeshe was starting to cry harder.

"It's just like Link's mom and Dad. They passed in their sleep too, right?" ME

"Yes." G. Gaepora felt her forehead. "Go lay down, alright, you have a fever."

"Ok." She went to her bed and fell asleep, hoping this all turned out to be a horrible nightmare. Gaepora went over to the two infants. They were both asleep, though, Link looked a bit more pale than usual. Gaepora felt for a pulse on him and was happy to find one.

A few days pass. Meeshe and Fledge's parents are buried in the graveyard too. Meeshe, Fledge, and Link stayed at the Knight Academy. Link was still deathly sick and so was Meeshe. Luckily, Meeshe didn't meet the same fate as her parents. Though, a certain blonde was not so lucky.

* * *

Ten years later. (Z-Zelda. GR-Groose. L-Link. FL-Fledge.)

"Hey, Link! Where are you?" A little girl was running down a dirt road. She was the age of ten. her name was Zelda.

"Boo!" A little kid popped his head out of the grass and the little girl screamed. The boy's name was Link.

"Don't scare me like that!" Zelda said.

"You have to admit that was funny." L.

"I don't have to admit to anything." She said, crossing her arms and looking to the side. She saw someone approach. "Uh oh." A red headed boy was headed their way.

"Hey shrimp! Why did you scare Zelda? What's the matter with you?" Groose said. He hit Link on the head. The girl named Zelda grabbed the boy's ear.

"Don't you dare hit him, you hear me!? We were just playing! You're a big bully Groose and it's not funny, learn to leave people alone!" Zelda shouted. She let go of his ear. Link got up and started running off. "Link, come back!"

"I say let him go." GR. She ignored him and chased after Link. She found him in the graveyard, sitting against his mother's grave. Her grave was in front of Zelda's mom's grave. She died peacefully in her sleep shortly after Fledge's parents were buried.

"Link?" Z

"Sorry I ran off like that. I just get tired of Groose picking on me all the time. He's been picking on me so much throughout the years and I don't know what to do." L. Zelda sat down next to him.

"Don't let him get to your head. He's probably not happy that I'm around you all the time." Zelda told him. The bell over by the academy started to ring. "What could that be about?"

"Only one way to find out." He got up. They went to the front of the academy.

"Hey Pipit, what's going on?" Z

"You two need to head up to the statue, your getting your birds today." Pipit told them. He was eleven years old.

"Come on Link, let's go." Zelda said with excitement. She grabbed his hand and led them to the statue.

"Good, you two have arrived. Now we just need to wait for three more." Gaepora said. Fledge was already there.

"Are we really getting our birds Daddy?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." G

"Yay!" Z. Link looked a little nervous. "Are you ok, Link?"

"I'm worried as to what my bird will be. What if I get a really bad one?" Link answered.

"I doubt it." Three boys came up to the statue.

"You three are awfully late." G

"We were busy." GR

"Anyway, the ceremony will begin now. Wait for the bird to come to you." G. After a few minutes, a bird landed in front of each student except, Link.

_"Wait, where's my bird?" _Link thought.

"I think that might be it." Gaepora said. Link felt a little upset. He really hoped he'd get a bird.

"Don't feel bad Link, maybe it will come later." Zelda said. He tried whistling. Suddenly a red speck appeared in the distance. It landed right in front of Link.

"My, my, a crimson Loftwing. I thought they were extinct." Before the headmaster could give any instruction, Link took off running to the diving platform.

"Link wait, you haven't been given proper instructions." Zelda shouted after him. He dove over the edge and whistled. Instantly the Crimson Loftwing was up in the air and caught Link. He was flying around.

"Amazing. The connection between them is strange, like they didn't even need to bond at all." G. Groose was feeling envious, Cawlin and Stritch couldn't believe their eyes. Fledge didn't know what to think. Zelda looked a bit worried. Link flew a little too close to the ground and reached for Zelda's hand. Zelda reached her hand up and he gave her a high five. "Ok, dash off the edge and float for a few seconds and wait for your Loftwing." The rest jumped off the edge and was caught by their birds. Zelda controlled her bird to go to Link.

"This is amazing." Link shouted over the wind.

"That was pretty reckless back there. You didn't have any instruction of what to do." Zelda said.

"I know. I just wanted to go ahead and go."

"Hey, wait up you guys." Fledge yelled. He caught up to them.

"Hey." Link said.

"This is kind of scary, what if we were to fall off?" FL

"There's knights flying around everywhere. Plus, we'll catch you if you fall." L.

"No we can't, right now if we do that, we might fall ourselves." Zelda said. Last Link saw was a flash of blue and the next thing he knows is he's falling. "Link!" Not more than a second after she said that, Link's Loftwing caught him. Link hardly knew what happened.

"W-What just happened? It went by so fast." L

"Someone ran into you and I think they did it on purpose." Zelda said. The academy bell rang for them to come back. They landed where they met their birds. As soon as Groose landed, Zelda went over to him. She grabbed his ear again. "Do you know what could have happened? Link could have gotten hurt."

"I couldn't control my bird for a few seconds and it just coincidently ran into Link and his bird." Groose said.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you have it out for him." Z. She stopped pulling his ear and walked off. "I'm going to go tell my father that you did that." Fledge and Link were just staring at the situation.

"I think we better go." Fledge said nervously.

"Uh, yea, lets go." Link agreed. They ran for the academy. Link is able to outrun Fledge, but decided to run by him. They made it into the academy and went to their rooms. "Fledge, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Their rooms were only separated by a thin wall with an opening on the top. They are like brothers to eachother. "You're really lucky you know. Your bird might not have caught you. Then we would never have seen you again. It looked like it happened within just five seconds."

"I hardly knew what happened. It happened within a blink of an eye to me. Everything also went slow motion. It was kind of scary." Link said.

"Don't feel bad, I would be scared too." The school bell rang. "Sounds like it's time for class." They left their rooms and went to the classroom.

* * *

a bassinet is like a crib. Meeshe is pronounced Me-she. I didn't say this in the last chapter, but I'm saying it now. Kile is pronounced Kai-el. If you have any questions, I will answer them, I promise. Just review or send me a PM and I promise to answer as soon as possible.

See ya,

TwiLinkzem


	3. Chapter 3: Hero of time

Chapter 3

The hero's new home

It was a peaceful, quiet night. A mother was sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth so keep her new born infant asleep. He was only two months old. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it. She carried her little baby in her arms. When she opened the door, she saw her greatest friend standing there, holding a helmet.

"I'm sorry, but, your husband fell in battle." The man said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I know this helmet, it belongs to him. I found it and decided to bring it to you." The man spoke once more.

"Thank you." There was a booming sound. "What was that?"

"Flee the village. There's a place where you and your son can live peacefully. A village filled only with children. You must go there. There you'll be safe, trust me." There was another boom. "Come on." He dropped the helmet and took the mother's hand. They started running toward the exit. "Remember what I told you. Stay safe, ok?" They made it to the stairs and they ran passed any thing that tried to stop them. That's when they were attacked by Gerudo pirates. "Just keep going, I'll distract them." The mother nodded and kept running. The friend pulled a sword out of it's sheath and started fighting any Gerudo that tried to sneak passed until he was struck down and couldn't get up. He watched as some Gerudo chased after this dear friend and her child as his life was slowly fading away. _"P-please, hurry…Eraika. Be safe." _He fully closed his eyes and wouldn't wake up in this life again.

* * *

The mother was running as fast as she could. She even had to take off her shoes to go faster. It was starting to rain. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't dare turn around. She felt a sharp pain in her leg. She fell out of surprise and pain. She didn't waste any time getting back up and running. She was determined to get there. She felt an arrow go in her back and a few in her shoulders. She may lose. The arrow in her back was at the lower area, near her stomach. They were starting to surround her. She gripped her baby tight.

"Hand over that child." One demanded.

"Why do you want him?" The mother, Eraika, asked.

"Our king wants every male child dead. So the Hero cannot return." Another said.

"You are not getting him." Eraika grabbed around her belt and then raised her hand then punched the ground. A giant fireball surrounded her and caused the Gerudos, that didn't burn up to, flee. After using magic, she was so weak. She started running again, not as fast. She finally made it to the bridge just outside Kokiri forest, but she fell. _"N-No, I thought…I… could make it. _I-I'm sorry, Link." She looked down to her baby. He was awake due to all the commotion outside. "I'm not going to live through this my little one. Just know, I will always love you, no matter what. I'll reincarnate, but I will still love you within. I'm not giving up until I know you're safe." She strained herself to get up. She walked slowly into the forest. All the Kokiri were asleep as she walked through. She managed to make it the Great Deku Tree. She looked around in awe. The tree was huge. It spoke.

"What be thy reason for thy coming here?" The Great Deku Tree said.

"I- I need a place…where my son can grow up…and be safe." Eraika explained weakly.

"What be thy child's name?" The Great Deku Tree asked.

"H-His name is Link. I know you normally don't except Hylians, but can you overlook that. All I ask is his safety and happiness. Please." She pleaded.

"Thee hardly needed asking me. I will take in thy child as one of the Kokiri. Here, he will be safe, but it shall not last, for I foresee a great destiny for this young life thou hold in thy arms. Thee may rest in peace, for thy child will be safe." The Great Deku Tree said.

"Thank you." The mother smiled. She slowly started to close her eyes. Then, the mother fell to the ground, no longer moving, or breathing. A few curious Kokiri came in.

"Great Deku Tree, what's going on?" A boy named Mido asked.

"No worries. Bury this mother. Saria, come forward." He ordered. A young child walked up with green hair and a kind face. "Saria, thee have an important task. Take care of this child in the mother's arms. Make sure he stays happy."

"Yes Great Deku Tree." Saria replied.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, we're taking in a Hylian child?" Mido asked.

"Mido, this Hylian child will be important one day to the land of Hyrule." He explained.

"I'll never accept him. I'm the leader of the Kokiri and I will not allow a Hylian to join us. He'll never be one of us!" Mido yelled.

"Watch thy tongue. He is staying in Kokiri forest whether thou want him to or not." Mido went to pout. The Know-it-All brothers separated the child from the mother and handed him to Saria. He was very small for a baby and fit right in her arms. He was born a few months early than he was supposed to, making him small. The mother was buried behind the Great Deku Tree. Saria carried the little infant to her home and there, she took care of him.

* * *

~Few weeks later~

Saria was out playing with her friends, while the little baby was sleeping. Then, the baby started crying.

"Someone shut up that thing!" Mido shouted. Saria hit him upside the head.

"He's not a thing, Mido. He's just a little baby." Saria ran into her house to comfort the little infant in distress. "shh, everything's ok, Linky. Everything is alright, shh." He stopped his wailing. She set him down on his bed and sat in front of him, pulling out her Ocarina. She started to play her song. Link was smiling and laughing. Saria had started getting attached him. Saria's friend, Alisa walked in. "Hey, Lissy."

"Hey." She walked over to the two. "Aw, he's so cute."

"I know right." Saria agreed.

"What's his name? I never learned it." Alisa asked.

"His name is Link according to the Great Deku Tree."

"What an unusual name for someone. I've never heard of that name for anyone before."

"Don't you remember the stories the Great Deku Tree told us? He told us of tales of the Hero Chosen by the Goddess. He was a child of the sky. His name was Link."

"You're right. I always fall asleep during story time. I get so excited that I can't sleep and then I fall asleep during the story."

"You're so silly." Alisa smiled.

"So, do you think he could be the new Hero?"

"The Great Deku Tree said that one was born every hundred years. I wonder. You never know."

* * *

~Few years later~

By now, Link was three years old. He was a very curious little one. Something had been very curious to him about Saria. He walked over to Saria.

"Hey Sari? How come I'm growing and you haven't." Link asked.

"That's because, here, after reaching a certain age, we stop growing." Saria, Sari, answered the little boy.

"That's weird. Will I stop growing too?" The boy asked.

"You might." Saria said.

"I hope I get to be your age Sari." He said with a big smile. He tended to smile a lot. It made Saria smile to see him smile.

"Link, My name is Saria."

"Sorry, Sari." Saria laughed. The little boy _was_ only three.

"Come on, it's time for bed, crazy kid." They headed toward Link's home. Mido was in the way.

"Aw, is it the shrimp's bedtime?" Mido teased.

"Go away Middio." Link said.

"It's Mido! Get it right!" Mido yelled.

"Sorry." He was a bit scared. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Mido, just leave him alone, ok? He's only three." Saria defended.

"Fine, but only because it's you Saria." He walked away.

"Sorry about that Link. He's just a big meanie sometimes." Saria said.

"Yea, a _real_ big meanie." He smiled causing Saria to smile. "Can you play your song to help me fall asleep Sari?"

"Sure." They climbed up the latter. Link got in his bed and Saria pulled out her ocarina. She began to play her song. He was rocking his head back and forth and smiling. She finished playing. "Tell you what, tomorrow, I'll take you to my secret place. Ok?"

"Really?" Link always wanted to go there.

"Yes. That way you know the way one day when you need me."

"I can't wait." Link laid down on his bed and Saria tucked him in. He soon fell asleep peacefully. A smile still present on his little face.

* * *

The next morning, Link woke up early and found Saria exiting her house.

"Ready to go?" Saria asked.

"Yep." Link answered.

"Great, come on." They went to the vines that lead to the entrance of Lost Woods. Link made a mental note of how to get there. Go right, then left, then right, then left, then straight, then right, then left. They made it there.

"Wow, this place is huge, Sari."

"It's my little hang out. Only my closest friends know the way."

"So, I'm a closes friend?"

"Yep."

"Yay." He spotted something in the distance. "What's that up there?" he pointed to the entrance that can't be reached.

"That is the Forest Temple. I've never been in there, but I hope to one day." Saria explained.

"Can you take me with you? I want to see it too." Link asked with excitement.

"Sure."

"I can't wait to see what's in there."

"Me too." She decided to pick him up and hug him tightly. "You're the best, Link. You can always bring a smile to my face." He smiled and hugged her back.

"You're the best, Sari. You're the kinderest Kokiri I know." Link said happily.

"Thank you."

* * *

~Two more years later~

Link climbed down the ladder of his house and walked to Saria's house. Mido jumped from behind the pillar in front of her house.

"Ah!" He fell back. Mido started laughing his head off.

"You should have seen your face. That was priceless." Mido could hardly speak with as much as he was laughing. Link got up, tears were starting to go down his face. "Aw, did I scare mr. no fairy too much."

"S-Stop calling me that." Link said. He was trying to keep from crying.

"You can't boss me around, shrimp." Mido said.

"Where's Saria?" Link asked.

"Oh, she already went to the Sacred Meadows without you. She doesn't care about you and she never did."

"Stop lying." Link ran to the vines leading up to the Lost woods entrance. He had to find Saria, he had to prove it wasn't true what Mido said. He went right, then left, then right, then left, then, wait… this wasn't the way. This was a dead end. He looked around. _"I thought I memorized it."_ He stepped forward as he looked around. "Saria! Can you hear me!? Are you here!?" He only got the sound of birds. Then, he heard a rustling. He turned around, looking for the noise and saw nothing, but a plant. Then, he felt something hit his back. It made him fall over and he turned to look at it. He didn't know what it was. He heard more rustling and turned and saw another. They started hitting him with the deku nuts and he backed up from them toward a tree. To his surprise, his foot touched nothing but air as he fell through a hole. He was so scared. He started to cry. A little scared sob came from his throat. Then another. "Someone help. I'm so scared." He sat against a wall and hugged his knees to his chest. "I shouldn't have come here." He put his head in his knees. He was so scared. He felt nothing would ever be this scary in his life.

* * *

~Kokiri forest~

Saria stepped out of her house. She saw Mido there, still laughing.

"Mido, I think you've lost everything you had in your mind that made you sane." He got up from the ground, hearing Saria's voice and looked up at her.

"Oh, hey Saria. I thought you'd gone to the Sacred Meadows already." Mido said.

"No, I was sleeping in a bit. I just woke up. Now, why were you laughing hysterically?"

"I scared the living daylights out of Link and he went running into Lost woods." Saria's eyes went wide. Link doesn't know the way to Sacred Meadows!

"You idiot!" She smacked his head. "He doesn't know the way to Sacred Forest meadows yet. He hasn't memorized it."

"Good. I hope he gets lost and become a skullkid. That's what he gets for coming here. All Hylian kids who trespass into Lost Woods turn into skullkids when they get lost."

"For your sake, I hope that hasn't happened. After I find Link, you better pray to the goddesses that I don't tell the Great Deku Tree." Saria ran to lost woods and first went left. He saw a skullkid playing her song. She stepped up to the stump in front of him. "Excuse me, skullkid. Have you seen a little boy about this tall," She put her hand where she estimated Link's height. "And has a green tunic like me."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. Hope you find him." The skullkid went back to playing his song. Saria headed the opposite way.

_"Maybe he made it to the sacred Meadows. I have to check there first." _She ran to the Sacred Forest Meadow, but she saw he was nowhere to be found. Then, it dawned on her. _"No, no, please, no, don't tell me."_ She started running to where she thought he was. The entrance to Zora's Domain. She looked in the water, but saw nobody. She sighed with relief. _"At least he's not there. I have to find him."_ She went to the next place she thought he'd be. There was a big tree and two business scrub. "Link!?"

"Saria!?" She heard Link answer back.

"Link, where are you?" She asked.

"I fell down a hole. Saria, I'm scared."

"Hold on, I'm going to come get you." She found the hole and jumped down. She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He looked up at her and she saw the tears in his eyes and running down his face. She wiped the tears away. "Come on, little bug, let's go home." She helped him up and they got out of the hole. They made it back to Kokiri forest.

"Saria, you're back. Is Link ok?" A girl asked. It was a girl named Krystal. She cared about Link too but Saria cared the most.

"Yea. He's fine. Just a bit scared right now. Blame Mido. He better hope I don't tell the Great Deku Tree."

"N-No, don't tell on Mido, Saria. I forgive him. One day, he'll probably regret ever being mean to me. Let it sit on his conscience. He may feel bad about it and say sorry without being forced to. Making it sincere." Link said. He was pretty bright for his age.

"Ok. You want to play the marble game?" Saria asked.

"Yea." He was back to being happy and cheery again.

"Want to play too Krystal?" Saria asked.

"Sure. Let me go get Alisa. I'm sure she'd like to play too." Krystal answered.

"Ok." Saria and Link walked over to Saria's house and got out the board for the "Marble Game." They got it set up and the girls came to join in. They played the marble game for quite a while. Everyone was having so much fun.

* * *

~Five years later~

~Link's Pov~

I'm standing outside a large door. It's raining. A blue fair is floating above my head. There's a crash of lightning, which made me jump. I don't really like storms. Then, the draw bridge started to open. First, a white horse came running with two people on it's back. One was staring right in my eyes as she left. I turn around and there's a man with greenish tinted skin looking at me. He's on a giant, scary, black horse. He rose his hand and I was about to scream out, but I suddenly wake up. Why do I keep having these dreams? I get a hold of myself and look out the window. It's still dark out. I keep having nightmares. Mostly it's the same scene over and over, but it's still just as scary. It seems so real. It's been happening for a few days. I'd prefer not to remember those dreams, but those dreams where you feel like you are actually there, it's hard to forget. Maybe I should try to go back to sleep. I may not get those dreams again. I lay back down and close my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm being woken up. It takes me a while to wake up. I wake up with a yawn and rub my eyes of the tiredness.

"You finally woke up." I see a fairy in front of my eyes. "I'm Navi the fairy, pleased to meet you. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, so let's get going." I don't question it. I nod and get up. I think I'm still in one of those dreams where everything is real. Little did I know that there was a great adventure in store.

* * *

How was it? I hope it was interesting. I will be posting more chapters soon. I hope it didn't feel too rushed and I hoped you liked it. Review or PM me if you have any questions or concerns. Or tell me if you want me to check out some of _your_ stories. I promise to reply back. chapter 4 is when we'll be getting into the real story so I hope you look forward to it.

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


	4. Chapter 4: The real story begins

Hello people of fanfiction. It is nearly four in the morning as I post this. I hope you enjoy it. This is the beginning of the Legend of Three story. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

A young man, not even 18 years of age, is taking in his new surroundings. This young boy had dark blond hair and deep blue eyes. For some reason, these woods he walked though seemed familiar to him, yet, not quite. He had just woken up after dozing off against a tree.

"Any idea where we are, Midna?" A little shadow form of an imp, known as Midna, came out from his shadow.

"None. I don't know what happened." The boy looked around more.

"What's weird is this place is very familiar, but it isn't."

"Excuse me." He turned around to see another young man clothed in green. The boy in front of him had sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked to be around the same age. "Who are you?"

"My name's Link, Hero of Light. Who are you?" He said.

"My name is Link, also. I'm the Hero chosen by the Goddess." The other Link said.

"Wait, _thee_ Hero chosen by the Goddess?" This Link couldn't believe his ears.

"Is there another who was?" The other Link says.

"I don't think so. What in Hyrule is going on?" The first Link, TwiLink, was lost in thought.

_"He said something about Hyrule. This land isn't Hyrule yet. It's just the three provinces now. Just who is he?" _SkyLink thought.

_"What's going on here? How did I get sent back in time? A very long time at that. That means, I'm not even in Hyrule yet." _TwiLink thought.

"Something's coming." SkyLink pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, he aimed carefully, making sure not to loose the arrow yet until he knew who it was, whether it was a bokoblin or otherwise. "Come out." A little boy with light blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a green tunic stepped out. Seeing it was just a child, SkyLink lowered his bow. "Who are you?"

"My name is Link. I'm the Hero of Time." The young Link said. TwiLink's eyes went wide.

"I take it you know of him too?" SkyLink said.

"Yes. _But he wasn't here with the Hero chosen by the Goddess. He must have been sent back in time too. Well, he is the Hero of Time." _TwiLink thought.

"Well, I need to get going. I can't just leave you guys down here, so how about I take you with me. Just promise not to do anything." SkyLink said.

"Ok. I can't wait to see where you live. Where do you live?" KidLink asked.

"I live in the sky. A place called Skyloft." He replied.

"Did you say the sky?" TwiLink asked.

"yes. Why?"

"I've been to a sky place before. Though you don't look like an Oocan." TwiLink said.

"No, I'm a Skyloftian."

"Weird."

"Come on. My friend might be worried." The two followed SkyLink to a small statue. "To the sky. Hold on tightly you two." KidLink climbed tightly onto TwiLink's back and TwiLink held on tightly to SkyLink's arm. There was an orange light and suddenly they were in the air. SkyLink whistled and a red bird came and caught them. SkyLink was in front, TwiLink behind him and KidLink still holding on tightly to TwiLink's back. They flew over to a large, floating island. Once there, they jumped off and landed safely on the ground. A girl with very blond hair was standing there, waiting for him. She saw the other boys he was with.

"Um, Link, who are they?" The girl, known as Zelda, asked.

"Well, that's Link and Link. No idea how they got here, but they seem to be from different times." SkyLink said.

"That's, interesting." Zelda thought aloud.

"You can say that again. I couldn't just leave them on the surface. Especially with Ghirahim still about." SkyLink said.

"Oh yea, did you spot any more of his minions?" She asked.

"No. I think he might have backed off for now."

"Is that really what you think, Sky child?" They all looked up at the sky. They saw a man with grey skin and a white outfit with a diamond pattern on it. He wore white gloves and had white hair, most of it was drooping over his left eye which had some kind of black design on it. He also wore a red cape with a tall collar.

"Who in the heck are you?" TwiLink looked over his shoulder to see KidLink staring up at him. He was the one who spoke. KidLink jumped down from TwiLink's back. "What business do you have here?" Ghirahim looked curiously at the young boy and flew down toward him.

"Such youth. So innocent." Ghirahim said, sounding a bit sadistic. He grabbed the young boy's chin. "I would very much like to hear his screams." Now he really sounded sadistic.

"Get your nasty hand off me, sadist." KidLink smacked Ghirahim's hand away.

"Well, he certainly is a feisty little thing, isn't he?" TwiLink saw him about to grab him, so he pulled out the master sword, pulled KidLink behind him and stood in front of him, sword up. He said nothing, he felt his actions spoke louder than any words he would say. "Pfft, I'm not too concerned about the child. I came here for a reason." This time, SkyLink pulled out his sword and stood in front of Zelda to keep her protected. "Looks like neither of you are going down without a fight. Very well."

_"Watch his movements, if you're careful, you can land a strike or two on him." _SkyLink thought. He had no idea a voice would reply back.

_"How are you in my head?" _It was TwiLink, they had a telepathic connection somehow.

_"I am not sure. I didn't even realize. I was thinking to myself. Just be careful. You can't take him lightly. Though he is blinded by his arrogance." _SkyLink said through telepathy, which both teens thought was so cool.

_"Thanks for the advice."_ TwiLink replied. Ghirahim was about to try and attack SkyLink, when he sensed it. The mystical power of the Spirit Maiden, Zelda, there was another source, nearby. He looked around for it and sensed it behind him. A shout came as a stinging feeling came on the back of Ghirahim's legs. He turned around to see the young child had his him. _"No. How did he…?"_

_"I don't know." _SkyLink said. He didn't even notice either.

_"I'm not a helpless little kid, you know?" _KidLink said. "You wanted to hear my screams, so there you go." KidLink had a look of determination on his face. KidLink was about to hit him again, when Ghirahim caught his blade between his fingers.

_"Push the blade forward and lift up." _SkyLink told him.

_"Got it." _KidLink followed instructions and managed to get his sword free. While Ghirahim was distracted with KidLink, TwiLink snuck up behind him and made a few cuts on his back. Ghirahim whirled around and caught TwiLink's blade. KidLink was about to hit him but caught his blade with his other hand. SkyLink ran forward to help them, but Ghirahim kicked him away. Then, Ghirahim pushed TwiLink back and grabbed KidLink in his arms. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so. You are about as important as the Spirit Maiden." Ghirahim said.

"I warned you." KidLink put his left hand to his right side and then rose that hand to the sky then put it down as low as he could. A fireball surrounded him, which made Ghirahim let go of him. He disappeared and the fireball disappeared. After it was gone, KidLink fell to his knees and then on the ground on his side. He had hard troubles staying awake, using magic like that wears him out easily as a kid. TwiLink immediately ran to his side and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yea. Magic, using it drains my energy. Din's fire." KidLink replied.

"Will you be ok?" TwiLink asked.

"Yes, my energy will return. I'll be ok." KidLink assured him.

"Good." TwiLink said.

"I had no idea you could use magic." SkyLink said.

"It was a gift given to me by a Great Fairy. I'm glad I still have it." KidLink said.

"Is there any place he can lay down?" TwiLink asked.

"I'll be fine, I don't need to lay down." KidLink got himself back up onto his feet. "See."

"There's the night academy, but I don't know where you'd stay. The only one close to graduating in the boys level is my Link." Zelda said.

"Well, maybe we can reorganize my room to fit two more beds. One that is smaller for little Link and one that is big enough for the other Link." SkyLink suggested.

"I don't appreciate being called little. How about we think of names?" KidLink said.

"That sounds like a good idea." SkyLink said.

"Hmm, I kind of like the name, Jayk (Pronounced Jake)." KidLink said with a smile. He tended to smile a lot.

"Great. I can't think of any names. Do you know anything?" TwiLink asked.

"Hmm, how about Erryn (Pronounced Aaron)?" KidLink suggested.

"Erryn?" TwiLink asked.

"Yea. What do you think?"

"Um, sure." Kind of sounded like a girl name to him. _"Are people always going to mistake me as a girl? It's bad enough that I have to wear a tunic that looks like a dress without the belt."_

_"I don't think you're a girl. I just like that name." _KidLink replied.

"Great, let's head to the Academy now." Zelda said.

_"Is she unaware of the situation that she was almost kidnapped?" _TwiLink thought, kind of hoping SkyLink would answer.

_"She tends to ignore the big picture at times. Once she pushed me off the edge of Skyloft after I told her that I couldn't sense my loftwing. She knows I don't lie." _SkyLink did reply.

_"Wow."_ Kid Link said. They made it to the Academy. Once inside, they were greeted by Groose.

"Heya, Link. How was the surface? Who are they?" Groose said.

"The surface was clear. Those two I found on the surface. They're brothers. The little one-" SkyLink was cut off.

_"Hey." _KidLink said through mind message.

"I mean, the younger one is Jayk. The older one is Erryn." SkyLink finished.

_"Nice save." _KidLink said.

_"Thank you." _SkyLink probably doesn't want to call him little. This is the same kid who made a fireball form around him and made Ghirahim leave.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you. My name's Groose." Groose said.

"Haha." TwiLink laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" He had no idea.

"Nothing." TwiLink replied.

"You can't be laughing at nothing." Groose pointed out. (that is not true actually)

"Sorry, my big brother has the tendency to laugh at random moments. He's a silly big brother. Nice to meet you Groose, my name's Jayk." KidLink extended a hand to him. He and Groose shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Jayk." KidLink smiled.

"Well, we better get going. We need to speak to the headmaster." SkyLink said.

"Ok. Later." The group walked to the stairs leading up to the Headmaster's office. He was sitting at his desk writing something down something when they came in.

"Excuse me, Father." Zelda said. The headmaster looked up.

"Yes, Zelda dear, what is it?" The headmaster asked.

"Well, Link found these two boys on the surface and they have no place to stay. Link made the suggestion to reorganize his room so they'd fit." Zelda explained.

"I don't know, taking in two strange boys that came out of nowhere?" He was worried something would happen.

"I trust them, Headmaster Gaepora. I don't think they'll do anything bad. Plus, they have nowhere to go." SkyLink said.

"Ok, but they will be under your responsibility, Link." Gaepora said.

"I think I can handle that." SkyLink said.

"Alright then. Can I have their names?"

"My name's Jayk. This is my older brother, Erryn."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Headmaster Gaepora. You better be on your best behavior. I want no fighting between any of you."

"Yes, sir." All three boys said in unison, which Zelda thought funny.

"Good, I will see you later. Goodbye." Gaepora said.

"Bye." The four walked out of the office.

"Well, we better get things organized. There isn't enough room for all three of us to move things around, it will be cramped enough with just two, so Erryn, can you help me?" SkyLink asked.

"Sure." TwiLink agreed to help.

"Great."

"What about me? What will I do?" KidLink asked.

"I guess you can either wait until we're done or find something to do in the meantime. Maybe later we can all play a game." SkyLink said.

"Ok." They went down the steps and to SkyLink's room. Zelda stayed upstairs because she felt like her room needed a bit of cleaning up. SkyLink and TwiLink entered the room while KidLink stayed outside the room, sitting against the wall. He waited for a few moments. Then a few more moments. Then some more. Then some more,  
then he just got bored of waiting for TwiLink and SkyLink rearranging the furniture in the room, so he decided to get up and explore. He climbed the stairs and went out the top exit. There, a boy clothed in yellow was standing there, looking around. He seemed to be worried. KidLink walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" The boy looked down at him.

"Where'd you come from?" The boy asked

"Link brought me up here from the surface. My name's Jayk." KidLink replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Jayk, I'm Pipit." The boy, now known as Pipit, introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." KidLink could make friends easily. "So, what has you so worried?"

"I have a little charm that I received from my girlfriend, Karane, but I can't find it."

"What does it look like? Maybe I can help."

"Ok, it's in the shape of a bird, it's kind of a cross between blue and yellow."

"Wouldn't that be green?"

"Yea, duh." Pipit face palmed. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"That's ok. People make mistakes. I'll help you find it." The two started searching the grass. KidLink eventually spotted it. "I think I found it." He picked it up and held it up so Pipit could see it. Pipit took it from him and examined it.

"This is it. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help. See you later." KidLink walked away.

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen in the next chapter. Something is definitely going to happen to the youngest Link. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. It should be up soon. I hope it is anyway. I'm so tired.

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


	5. Chapter 5: The two brothers

Here it is, Chapter five. This one is a bit more interesting than the last chapter. I hope Ghirahim wasn't ooc last chapter, or any of the other characters. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 5

He went down the path and spotted a large tent. Curious, he walked in and looked around. It looked weird to him. "What is this place?" He walked forward a bit and he was spotted by the Fortune Teller, Sparrot.

"Ooh, do my eyes deceive me, or is this a young child that wants his fortune read. Of course my eyes could never deceive me. Do you doubt the power of these eyes, boy? Step closer so I can read your fortune." Sparrot said with excitement. KidLink was a bit scared of this guy. After all, he had big, bug eyes. He hesitantly stepped forward. "Ah, I knew you wanted your fortune read. I will give you a free fortune. What do you say?"

"Um, sure." KidLink agreed. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Yessss, I knew it. Your fortune is coming into focus now." The crystal ball in front of the strange man started to glow and he started to wave his arms like a bird. He stopped and the crystal ball went back to normal. "I have seen it. All is revealed. I see diamonds. Diamonds and chains. Black saber swords. The color of crimson. I also see, waterfalls and caves in your close future. That is all I could see. My eyes grow weary. Good luck young man."

"Thanks." KidLink walked away. _"Diamonds and chains? Black saber swords? Hey, Erryn, can you hear me?"_ No reply. _"Erryn? Are you there? Hello?"_ No reply. _"I guess it's only in close proximity."_ KidLink started walking down the path until he spotted a huge bed of water and stepping stones to cross to the other side. Being curious once again, KidLink stepped across the stepping stones and saw a huge water fall. Not only that, but he saw a cave, near the waterfall. Instinct was telling him to back away and head back to the academy, so that's what he started to do, until he felt like something was calling to him from within the cave. He turned around and walked up to the cave. He peered inside. He saw nothing, but ventured in. He looked around. Nothing was there, so he kept going further, and further, and further, into the cave until he made it to the opening. There was a path that lead downward. He started following the path. He saw a little alcove in the wall. He approached when he heard a rustling sound, sounded like metal against metal, but he couldn't find the source. He started to head back. When he made it back to the cave exit, he saw it was chained up. The chains were blocking every possible way to get through. He then heard an eerie, yet creepy laugh. He tried breaking the chains down with his sword. He knew that laugh somehow. He couldn't break the chains.

"Aww, how cute, the little feisty child is afraid." KidLink turned around.

"You wish I were afraid."

"Oh, I don't have to wish for it, because it already came true, little one."

"Ok, let's get something straight here, I don't like being called little, so cut it out, got it? Unless you want to get burned again."

"Hmm, the little feisty brat thinks he's intimidating. That is just precious. I bet he would have such loud, pain-filled screams." He snapped his fingers and a black saber appeared in a flash of diamonds and into his hand.

_"Black Saber sword. Chains, waterfall, cave. Diamonds. I can't show fear. That's what he wants, I won't let him see it." _KidLink readied himself for a fight. He was prepared. Ghirahim came close. KidLink tried hitting him with his sword, but Ghirahim caught it in between his fingers. He couldn't pull it free. Ghirahim pulled the sword out of his hand and into his.

"hmm, a pathetic little sword, but a nice design. I didn't know you were a fan of diamonds. Has a strange vibe to it though. Oh well." He threw it over the edge. There was still one thing he could do. Ghirahim was close enough. KidLink used Din's fire again. Before it could hit Ghirahim, he disappeared in diamonds. After the spell was over, KidLink fell to his knees. He felt, lightheaded and dizzy. He's never used Din's fire more than once within an hour. He felt terribly weak. "I knew you'd do that, fairy boy." Ghirahim appeared in front of him. "I prefer you this way." Ghirahim picked him up and carried him to the small alcove. He set him down and walked back a bit, then wooden board appeared over the alcove, blocking the child from escape. Then, chains appeared in diagonal strands. Kid Link got most of his strength that he could to sit up.

"what do you want with me?" KidLink asks.

"You, are bait for the Sky child. Soon, he and that other boy will realize you're gone and come looking for you. I will drop subtle hints to lead them here. That's when, I get my revenge. I will also find the spirit maiden. With both you and the spirit maiden, I might just find a way to revive my master. Now, stay there and be a good little boy." KidLink stood up. He got to the wooden boards.

"No. You keep calling me little. I'm not little. I'm almost 12 years old." Ghirahim walked up to him and grabbed his chin to make him look up at him.

"You're not even a teenager yet, child. You're a feisty one, but feisty, misbehaving little brats need to be punished."

"Do your worst, I'm not scared of you, sadistic diamond freak." Ghirahim let go of his chin and pushed him back. He snapped his fingers and two, small, yellow chu blobs appeared in the makeshift cage. One attached to his leg and he screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted by it. "I knew I'd enjoy your screams." This was worse than being electrocuted by those electric jelly fish in Jabu Jabu's belly. It stopped electrocuting him. "I think I'd like to hear you scream some more." The other attached to his leg and it started to electrocute him too. He screamed out again as the other one started up again.

_"I need to stop screaming. It will give away where I'm at and then Link will find me. If he does, ghirahim could hurt him and Erryn. Please still be reorganizing the room, please." _

* * *

~SkyLink and TwiLink~

They were close to finishing, but TwiLink felt something was off. Both of them exited the room and found KidLink was nowhere to be seen.

"Jayk?" He said. Hoping that it would cause him to come out or something. "Jayk are you in the Academy still?"

"What'd going on?" SkyLink asked.

"Jayk isn't here, I don't think. I'm going to go look for him. Ok?" TwiLink explained.

"ok." TwiLink walked up the stairs of the academy. He left the academy through the top entrance and spotted someone.

"Excuse me." The person looked up.

"Yes, may I help you?" The boy asked, his name is Pipit.

"Have you seen a young child, about this tall with light blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green tunic and goes by the name Jayk." TwiLink asked.

"Yea, he headed toward the Bazaar shop. Now, who are you?" Pipit asked.

"I'm Erryn. Link brought me and my younger brother here from the surface." TwiLink said.

"Ah, so Jayk is your little brother. Nice to meet you, I'm Pipit." Pipit introduced.

"Nice to meet you Pipit. I've got to go."

"Ok, I hope you find him. Skyloft is a safe place though, we've never had any trouble. If he fell over the edge, there are knights that will catch him flying around." Pipit said.

"Whatever you say. Goodbye." TwiLink walked down to the Bazaar. Upon entering, he saw a person selling potions, someone who has a strange smile on his face, and others he couldn't see very well because they were too far. He started walking forward and looking around.

"You there." TwiLink turned to see a fortune teller. "I see you are new here as well, care to have your fortune read, young man?"

"Um…" TwiLink wasn't sure if he should or not.

"It's free for the first time." The fortune teller said.

"Ok." TwiLink slowly approached. "Can your crystal ball see in my future of where I'll find my little brother?"

"We shall see, my eyes detected the more important future scenes."

"Well, this kind of is important."

"Your fortune is coming into focus now."

_"It sounds like a script. He sounds like he planned for when someone comes." _The crystal ball started to glow and he started flapping his arms like a bird. Then it all ended.

"I saw a young boy. Chains, and Diamonds again. A dark beast with deep blue eyes. Being ridden by an imp. Waterfalls and caves. That's all I see, my eyes grow weary. Come back if you wish to have your fortune read again. Good luck young man." Sparrot said.

"Thanks." TwiLink walks out of the Bazaar and starts looking around for a waterfall or a cave. He follows the river, along the opposite way it's going. Once he makes it to the end, he sees stepping stones to get over to the other side. There were waterfalls, falling into a clear pool of water. He jumped over the stepping stones and over to the other side, following the path up to what looked like a cave. He ran to the cave and entered it without any hesitation. He followed the cave path until he saw a bunch of chains blocking the exit. "Midna, turn me into a wolf, ok?"

"Ok." TwiLink turned into a wolf thanks to Midna using the shadow crystal. Midna was riding his back, like always. Without any hesitation, TwiLink broke the chains. He followed the path down to where he saw Ghirahim and wooden boards and chains were across an opening. He could smell KidLink. He heard a kid scream, no doubt it was from KidLink. This did not make TwiLink happy. He walked up, well crawled up, and started to growl. Ghirahim turned around.

"I see there's a little lost puppy roaming around. What is that thing on it's back?" Ghirahim said.

"I'm not a thing. Let the young boy go, we're warning you, if you don't, you will regret it." Midna said.

"Like I'm scared of a small dog being ridden by an imp." Ghirahim said.

"I see. You know what to do." Midna said. TwiLink nodded and ran up to Ghirahim, stopping a little ways in front of him. They used the power that Midna has that they use for shadow beasts. It targeted onto Ghirahim and he jumped right into Ghirahim, hurting him. "Last chance, let him go."

"Very well, I'll try again later. Seeing as the sky child is nowhere to be seen. Goodbye." Ghirahim said. He disappeared in diamonds. Midna turned TwiLink back into a human and he walked over to the makeshift cage. He broke the boards with the master sword and got him out of there through the bottom of the chains. He was barely conscious.

_"he's no bigger than Colin." _TwiLink though. He carried KidLink back to the academy. He went through the top entrance, with Pipit's help, he made it inside. He carried him down the steps to SkyLink's room and knocked on the door with his foot. No answer. He carefully took off his boot and opened the door with his foot. He saw two beds were already there for them. One was smaller than the other. TwiLink set KidLink down on the bed and covered him up. He felt his forehead. _"He's got a slight fever. I'll have to ask Link if he has any medicine that would help."_

_"N-No, I'll be alright. I just need to sleep for a bit. I'm not sick." _KidLink said.

_"You have a fever, kiddo. Go to sleep for now, ok? Link should be back soon, wherever he is?" _TwiLink replied. KidLink fell asleep peacefully. _"Sweet dreams little brother."_

* * *

Aw, siblings are so cute. Well, they aren't really siblings, but they'll act like they are. Who knows, maybe a bond will form between the two, that will last, life times. I'm still tired.

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped brothers

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

SkyLink walks in with Zelda.

"Hey." TwiLink said.

"Where were you guys?" SkyLink asked.

"Keep it down, ok? Jayk is sleeping. He's sick. As soon as I found him, I brought him back here. Where were you?" TwiLink said.

"I've been looking for you guys. We were so worried. Especially with Ghirahim roaming around in the shadows." SkyLink replied.

"That's who got him. Ghirahim held Jayk captive. I don't know what Ghirahim did to him, but it probably wasn't good. He was barely awake when I found him."

"Do you think he'll be ok?" SkyLink asked.

"I don't know. Do you guys have any Medicine?" TwiLink asked.

"yes, but it tastes horrible. It'll be worth it though." Zelda said.

"that is, unless you gag on it." SkyLink said, remembering his past experiences with it.

"A trick my father would pull is put the medicine in some pumpkin soup. Depending on the medicine, the pumpkin should hide the taste of the medicine. He'd do that for me when I'd get sick. It works for Link too. I don't know how many times I had to trick him to take medicine." Zelda explained.

"I can go get some pumpkin soup. It won't take long. It's light enough." SkyLink pointed out.

"I'll go with you. Like you said, Ghirahim is lurking in the shadows." TwiLink volunteered.

"Ok. Let's hurry before it gets too dark, loft wings are blind in the dark." SkyLink said.

"Alright, let's get going." TwiLink said. SkyLink nodded and the two teens left the academy. They jumped off the diving platform and whistles, both of them were caught by the rare crimson loft wing. The flight wasn't too long until they made it to a giant, pumpkin shaped, building. After landing safely, they entered the building known as the Lumpy Pumpkin. Upon entering, TwiLink stared in awe of the pumpkin chandelier on the ceiling. "So cool."

"Come on, silly."

"U-um, right." They went over to the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Hey, Pumm." SkyLink said.

"Oh, Link, welcome. Want some pumpkin soup?" Pumm greeted them.

"Yes. Though, I don't have any rupees. Do you think that I can possibly get it for free and pay double later? A friend of mine needs it." SkyLink asked.

"Ok, I'll hold you to it." Pumm agreed.

"Alright. I promise." Pumm nodded and walked to the stove to get some nice and hot pumpkin soup. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Don't forget your promise." Pumm said.

"I won't. Good bye." The two started to walk out. "Bye, Kina." SkyLink said.

"See you later, Link." The girl, Kina, replied back with a wave. They walked out and jumped off the diving platform and they started flying back to Skyloft. As they were flying back to Skyloft with the pumpkin soup, the crimson loft wing rose up suddenly. It caught both of them by surprise. The Loftwing started spazzing and was flying out of control, causing them to crash on an Island. TwiLink rolled, but rolled a bit too far and rolled off the edge of the small island. He grabbed onto the edge just in time.

"Link, are you ok!?" TwiLink asked. He was more concerned for his safety than his own life. There was no reply. _"Link, are you ok?" _No reply came. _"Damn it. What if he rolled over the edge too?"_ He felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him up. "Thanks." He looked up and saw it was not SkyLink who helped him up.

"You're quite welcome, child." The man said.

"Ghirahim?" TwiLink said, some fear was evident in his voice.

"You are quite right. Who else could it be?" Ghirahim said with a sadistic smile.

"What happened to Link?" TwiLink asked.

"See for yourself." Ghirahim said. He grabbed TwiLink by the back of his tunic. SkyLink was knocked out and under the knocked out crimson Loftwing's wing.

"Link!" TwiLink tried running to see if he was ok, but Ghirahim kept him back. "Let me go."

"No chance. This is the last sight you'll see." With his free hand, Ghirahim snapped and they disappeared in diamonds. They appeared in a dark room. He led TwiLink over to a wall and hit him against the wall. He then put a hand on TwiLink's neck. He couldn't breathe. He tried to pry Ghirahim's hand off his neck. "You will stay here for some time, at least until I can get the younger child." TwiLink was trying to say something, but couldn't due to him being choked. Blackness doted his vision. TwiLink balled up his fist and hit Ghirahim away from him. He was able to breathe again.

"What do you want… with my brother?" TwiLink said between breaths.

"I guess feistiness runs in the family." Ghirahim said, then snapped his fingers and chains went around TwiLink's wrists and ankles, they pulled him sharply to the wall. Then, a chain wrapped loosely around his neck. TwiLink tested to see how tight the chains were, he couldn't even move his wrists. They were so tight, a wolf paw couldn't slide through.

"Let me go, sadist." The chain around his neck tightened a bit, though it wasn't cutting off his ability to breathe yet.

"Every time you talk back at me, the chain gets tighter." Ghirahim warned.

"Ok then. What do you want with my brother?" TwiLink asked.

"He has a certain power with him that will help resurrect my master. I need him and the spirit maiden to accomplish it." Ghirahim explained.

"Ok, then why did you capture me?" the Twili Hero asked.

"You'll find out. Right now, you don't need to worry about it. I won't actually kill you yet, wolfy." Ghirahim said.

"What?" TwiLink had no idea how he knew.

"I know you're that wolf that came and rescued the little fairy boy. I saw you transform." Ghirahim said.

"Don't call him little." The chain got a bit tighter, it wasn't choking him yet, but any tighter, it would be a bit difficult to breathe.

"What did I say talking back at me?" TwiLink didn't answer.

"Sorry, Sadist, I forgot." The chain got tighter once again. It was a little difficult to breathe.

"I'm curious, why aren't you afraid of me?" He unchained TwiLink's left arm and pulled the glove off his hand. He saw the birthmark on his hand, the triforce. "I see. A certain someone has themselves the triforce of courage." TwiLink pulled his wrist back. Ghirahim made chains appear around his wrist again, tighter than before. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I need to make plans. See you later, wolf child. I like that nickname." Ghirahim disappeared. Midna appeared out of his shadow.

"M-Midna…I have a favor…protect Jayk for me…" TwiLink asked as he was trying to breathe with the chain on his neck.

"Are you sure you want me to leave your side?" Midna asked. She wouldn't admit it, but she started developing feelings for her little wolf.

"I'm sure… Jayk is in danger… so is Zelda… so is Link… please, Midna…" TwiLink asked.

"Alright. Just don't die on me, ok? How are we supposed to save the land of Hyrule without our Hero?" Midna said.

"Thanks Midna." TwiLink said, trying to smile.

"Don't mention it." Midna disappeared in black specks. TwiLink fell asleep.

* * *

~KidLink~

He started to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see TwiLink. Instead, he met his gaze with SkyLink.

"Hey. You're awake." SkyLink said.

"Link? Where's Erryn?" KidLink asked.

"I don't know. We crashed and… I think he fell beneath the clouds." KidLink instantly sat up after SkyLink said that.

"What!?" He was about to panic.

"I'm sure he's ok. At least, when Zelda fell beneath the clouds, she lived. She's more delicate than Erryn. He's alive, I know it. Anyway, you need to drink this." SkyLink said and handed him a bottle with some orange liquid.

"What is this?" KidLink asked.

"It's pumpkin soup. It should help. Go ahead and drink up then lay back down, ok?" KidLink nodded. Though he wasn't going to listen. "Ok. I'll start the search for Erryn in the morning. Zelda agreed to come with."

"Ok. What about me? Can I come? He's my brother." KidLink said. He considered TwiLink his brother.

"No. You need to lose this fever before you step outside. We don't want it to escalate." SkyLink said.

"Ok, I understand."

"Good. Now, drink up." He nodded and uncorked the bottle and drank the warm orange liquid within. It made him feel warm and less sickly. SkyLink had already taken off his sword and shield and crawled into bed. KidLink laid back down, but only for a little bit. He stared out the window until it started getting lighter out. He got up and left the room. He went to the bottom exit, but the door wouldn't open, so he ran down the hall, trying to make little noise, and ran up the steps. He went out the top exit. Before he jumped down to the ground below, in front of the sparring hall, he saw yellow. It was Pipit, he was out on patrol. He waited until he walked away to jump down. He quickly ran to the sparring hall and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He reached for his little adventure pouch and pulled out a small, thin, piece of metal. He picked the lock and entered the sparring hall. All he needed was a weapon. He found a small bow in the back with an empty quiver. When he picked it up, it felt almost… familiar in his hands.

_"Weird." _KidLink thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" KidLink looked behind him and saw an imp looking right at him. He stepped back a little.

"I-I'm going to save a friend of mine." He said hesitantly. He was caught a little off guard.

"Oh no you're not. I was sent to protect you." The imp said.

"Who are you?" KidLink asked.

"My name's Midna. I'm going to be your temporary companion until my companion can get out of the mess he's in. I'm to protect you." Midna said.

"Sorry, but I don't need protection. I need to save my friend. I need to find him. Plus, I'm not a helpless child. I know how to fight. I need to save my friend." KidLink said bravely. He found some arrows and put them in the quiver and put it on his back. "See you, Midna."

"I'm coming with." Midna said.

"How?"

"I'll hide in your shadow."

"My shadow?" She approached him and then sunk into the floor. He saw his shadow was a bit darker. "That is weird."

"I know." KidLink left the Sparring hall and went to the closest diving platform. It was light enough. He jumped off and whistled. A crimson loft wing caught him. He flew to the first beam of light he saw, which was the green one. The Loftwing seemed to let him ride him. Once making it to the beam, he jumped of and landed in a pool of water, near the entrance of the Ancient Cistern. He climbed out of the water, making sure his arrows her still in the quiver, which they were.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon, Fairy Boy." KidLink turned around. He saw Ghirahim on top of the ledge. He backed up and aimed an arrow at him. Ghirahim smiled and jumped down to the ground. "I see you are just as feisty as ever."

"Where's Erryn?" KidLink asked.

"Oh, wolf boy? He's in good hands, don't you worry about it." Ghirahim said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call your hands, good." KidLink said. Nobody messes with his friends.

"Well, I have some explaining to do. How about I take you to your dear brother, Erryn, and we'll go from there?" Ghirahim suggested.

"How do I know you won't hurt one of us?" KidLink asked.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"I don't think that's possible." Ghirahim took in a deep breath and let it out to keep himself from lashing out.

"I'm giving you the chance to help your big brother."

"I still don't trust you."

"Fine. Guess I'll have to take you by force." Ghirahim started to approach him.

_"Run, kid, run!"_ He heard Midna say. KidLink shot an arrow at him, but it had no effect. Ghirahim grabbed his arm so he couldn't fire another arrow.

"A little kid like you shouldn't have weapons." Ghirahim pulled the quiver off his back and pulled the bow out of his hand. KidLink was helpless and weaponless.

_"No!" _KidLink thought. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and appeared in a strange, dark room. TwiLink was there. Ghirahim dragged KidLink over to the wall and he was chained up too. He was lifted up when he was chained up. He was two feet from the floor. "What's your purpose for capturing us?"

"I need to get that wolf child out of my hair. I need you for the power within you." Ghirahim said.

"Ok fine. Keep me, but let my brother go, please. He's not a part of this." KidLink pleaded. He didn't want to see TwiLink get hurt.

"The less pooches nipping at my heels the better, Fairy brat." Ghirahim said, bitterly.

"I don't think it's about him nipping at your heels and destroying your plans. It seems more like you have him around for your punching bag, because you need to fill your sadistic, sociopathic needs." Ghirahim slapped him across the face.

"Little kids need to watch their mouths or they'll be punished." KidLink didn't show him any fear, nor did he feel it. "You've got guts, I'll give you that much. But you need to be put in your place." He grabbed KidLink's chin again.

"Do your worst, sadist." KidLink challenged. He showed no fear.

"I plan to." He let go of KidLink's chin. He snapped his fingers and the chains restraining Twilink vanished. TwiLink got up and ran at Ghirahim. He punched him in the face.

"That's for slapping him." TwiLink said.

"Ha, you have no idea what mistake you just made." Ghirahim said. He snapped his fingers and the yellow chu blobs appeared. They approached both of the links.

"No, I'm sorry, please don't hurt him. I'm sorry." TwiLink was now pleading. He didn't want KidLink getting hurt either.

"You need to learn your lesson." The chu blobs attached to both of them and started to electrocute them. They both screamed out in pain.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! Please make it stop hurting him!" TwiLink yelled. The electrocuting stopped. The Chu blobs that attached to KidLink's ankles disappeared. His fever started to escalate from last night. The electric chu blobs around TwiLink started up again. He screamed out again.

"Both your screams are satisfying. Though I prefer to hear the younger ones screams." Ghirahim said sadistically.

"What was the point of undoing his chains?" KidLink asked.

"I was going to punish you by torturing him. I also wanted to test him. See if he'd fight. Though, his screams are not as satisfying as yours." Ghirahim said. He snapped his fingers and the chu blobs disappeared. TwiLink's breathing was heavy and wavering. His eyes were shut. Ghirahim picked him up and set him down against the wall. Chains came out of the wall and held back his wrists and ankles once again. Another chain came out of the wall and wrapped across his chest too. Then another chain came around his neck. His head lolled on his shoulder. "Time to hear that wonderful scream that I love to pieces." Ghirahim walked over to KidLink. He saw how pale KidLink looked. He smiled. "It appears, someone isn't feeling too well."

"Thank you captain obvious." KidLink said.

"It doesn't befit a child to be snarky." Ghirahim punched KidLink in the chest. He cringed. "I didn't hear a scream." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his black saber appeared in his hands. He was about to strike, but then he remembered he has to take it easy on the child, Ghirahim needed him to resurrect Demise. The sword disappeared. "Sadly, I can't hurt you any further." He grabbed KidLink's chin again and made him look him in the eyes. "I almost forgot that you're just a little child. Your heart might be able to handle so much abuse before it gives out. I need you alive. I might as well get you some medicine so you don't die from sickness. I'll be back, Fairy boy." Ghirahim let go of his chin and disappeared in diamonds.

* * *

First the followers, AreiaCananaid, Chiki Nani, Demon Princess of Time, GirlversionofRed, SkyLink, YoungLinkZeldaFan123. Thank you guys so much. Now the favoritors. SkyLink and YoungLinkZeldaFan123. You two are the best sisters a girl could ever have. :D Now my reviewers. YoungLinkZeldaFan123, SkyLink, Samusaron101, Lol (Guest), Demon Princess of Time, AreiaCananaid, sundance (Guest), GirlversionofRed, and Guest. That one guest who asked, "Is the Gilded sword Ghirahim from the future?" The answer is, yes, it is. That's why he felt that vibe that he did. Thank you guys again, so much. It fills my heart with rainbows to see so many like my story. :D (Ghirahim reference).

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


End file.
